When we are together
by Amarillia
Summary: One-Shots collection. Beck reflects about the effects Jade has on him through different situations when they are together, or were... why Dan... WHY!  ehem... sorry... I panicked.


**Disclaimer: Not Dan. Glad we cleared that up.**

**A little One Shot that I originally wrote as flashback of a story but then fall in love with it as I was writing it and decided it should have it's own space. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>'What are you doing?' I heard Jade's words cutting my train of thought as I looked towards the door of the RV. I replied slightly startled by the sudden irruption.<p>

'I am reading a…' She didn't let me finish. She just came, took the script away from my hands and sat down on my lap. '… a script' I finished still startled 'How did you come in here?' I was clueless as to how had she opened the door without actually kicking it like she used to do sometimes when she was mad. I had to seriously check on the locks of that thing.

'So I am not allowed to come here' she said, suddenly her attention had left the script and was totally set on my. She crossed her arms around her chest and looked at me defiantly, raising her pierced eyebrow.

'You are babe.' I said stating the obvious with a come on expression on my features.

'So what is it then?' She always did that, try to trigger people's buttons. But she never got to me and I thought that was the main reason of us being together. I could see pass all of that harsh walls.

'I was just curious. Relax…' a scowl took over her features. She always hated when I told her to chill.

'What if I don't want to?' she replied stubbornly looking directly into my eyes. I would kill for those blue eyes any time. They drove me crazy.

'I won't give you your surprise' I exclaimed smiling amused at her. Jade's face softened and a spark of curiosity hit the eyes I adored.

'I hate surprises.' She stated shrugging slightly but immediately after that she added 'what surprise?'

'A massage' I said starting to softly stroke the back of her neck with the hand I was holding her.

She tried to shake the hand off 'That's stu…' but then she stayed still and closed her eyes 'That feels good keep going.' She said leaning against the soft movements of my hand. But then I stopped. She opened her eyes and scowled again. 'What?' she snapped like demanding for her surprise.

'Magic word' I demanded kissing her nose. She sighed looking down then her eyes met mine.

'Please' she made this sweet voice. The voice I very well knew was only meant for me.

'Ok' I said massaging her again and smiling as her tense muscles softened under my touch. As I kept going she started to fall asleep in my arms at some point. 'Babe…' I whispered in her ear.

'Hmhm..?' Good, she was still awake other ways not even a war could woke my girl u, quite literally. 'What…' She mumbled opening her eyes slightly.

'I need the script. Got an audition tomorrow...' I kept the whispering tone in my voice as not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. She shook her head and hid her face against my neck. I chuckled a bit and shook her gently. 'Come one. Get up.' She started to make noises like if she were a little girl and then raised her head with her eyes this time more open.

'Fine!' she said handing me the script and looking around still slightly disorientated. I was smirking the whole time… there was nothing cuter for me than a Jade half asleep half awake. She then leaned her head on my neck, but her eyes remained open this time. I gave her a kiss in the top of her hair and she got even closer to me, if that was possible. I tried to read the lines once again. They were frustrating me so much.

I could feel Jade's eyes on my face and then going back to the script and then back to my face again. 'Something wrong?' she inquired reading me like an open book as she always did.

'I can't seem to memorize this monologue right here' I shook the script slightly 'and it's starting to get on my nerves' I sighed deeply. All of the sudden, Jade stood up from my lap and I immediately missed the absence of her body against mine.

'What are you doing?' I furrowed my brows slightly as I watched her look for something on the cabinets from the part of the RV that worked as a kitchen.

'I have an idea' she explained absentmindedly as I saw her grab something. It was a bag of bacon chips. A snack we sometimes shared when we felt too lazy to actually make some popcorn.

'What are those fo…' she cut me off before I could finish.

'Silence' She ordered and stood in front of me 'Now… I'll take the script' she explained me taking the script away from my hands before I could even process what she was saying 'And you'll say your lines' she saw I was about to ask something so she kept going speaking a little louder 'WHEN you get a line right I'll give you a chip. When you get something wrong… I'll punch you in the arm' she put a hand on her heap and looked at me waiting for me to process the given information 'Now… go!' she said nodding once and motioning towards me to start doing something. I guess… my lines?

'So am I like in puppy training?' I smirked amused raising one eyebrow and then one of her fists slammed against my arm. 'OUCH! Why did you do that for!' Ok… I shouldn't have asked. I knew Jade I knew why.

'LINES!' She told me with no further explanation and then I just made a yes sir gesture and started to repeat what I could remember of them.

After two hours, a severally bruised arm and more than 400 chips I had finally accomplished the lines at perfection. The next day as I went in I got the part and the casting director congratulated me for being the only actor that had managed to learn the exact same lines that the writer wanted.

For some people Jade was not a good girlfriend, perhaps not caring enough, perhaps not gentle enough, perhaps with not enough sweet details… but I, more than anyone else knew the truth. Because above all of that crap people usually get from their girls, Jade made me a better person, a better actor. Jade GENUINELY made me feel complete. I was a better man just by being around her.

* * *

><p><strong>It could eventually become into a collection of random Bade one-shots if you ask for it. Although I've planned for it to stay like that. :)<strong>


End file.
